world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040115kolenamiloko
timidTheurge TT began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:17 -- 11:18 AA: (( She's not? )) 11:18 AA: (( But you haven't said anything. )) 11:21 TT: ((where might Kolena be found right now?)) 11:21 AA: (( Probably the gym, to try and dance. )) 11:23 AA: Every once and a while loud banging can be heard from the gym, followed by some perfectly elocuted swearing. 11:23 TT: after searching high and low for Kolena, Miloko makes her way into the gym, "oh, t-there you are? I've b-been l-looking all o-over for you?" 11:24 AA: Kolena, mid jump, looks over at Miloko as she says this, then misses her jump and faceplants into the ground. 11:25 TT: "oh my g-gods? are you a-alright?" she rushes over to help Kolena up 11:25 AA: Kolena dusts herself off as she gets up. "♪♪♪ It Is Fine. ♪♪♪" Her voice is angry. "♪♪♪ It's Been Like This All Day. ♪♪♪" 11:26 AA: "♪♪♪ But I Do Not Believe I Have Met You, So I Am Curious As To Why You Are Searching For Me. ♪♪♪" 11:28 TT: "oh, my a-apologies? my n-name is M-Miloko?" 11:29 AA: "♪♪♪ Hello Miloko. ♪ I Am Kolena. ♪♪♪" She grabs a nearby towel and begins dabbing at her brow. "♪♪♪ Why Are You Looking For Me, Miloko? ♪♪♪" 11:30 TT: "umm, p-perhaps we s-should t-talk s-somewhere a bit m-more p-private?" 11:31 AA: Kolena looks around, somewhat suspicious. "♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ Do You Have A Suggestion? ♪♪♪" 11:32 TT: Miloko thinks for a moment before responding "yes, I do k-know of one p-place?" 11:32 AA: Kolena motions Miloko to lead the way. 11:33 AA: But she keeps her eye on her, suspiciously. 11:33 TT: Miloko leads her to the most private of locations, the morgue 11:34 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Less At Ease With Following You To A Private Location Than I Previously Was. ♪♪♪" 11:36 TT: "y-yeah, it's not the n-nicest p-place, but M-Melnia and I are the o-only p-people who e-ever c-come in h-here?" 11:36 TT: "and it's p-probably the q-quietest p-place to s-sleep t-these d-days?" 11:37 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Just Someone Disturbing That A Stranger Has Talked Me Into Following Her To A Location Designed For The Storage Of Dead Bodies Where No One Could Hear Me Scream. ♪♪♪" 11:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Especially Given Certain Other Scares I Have Had Earlier In The Day. ♪♪♪" 11:38 TT: "l-like?" 11:42 AA: Kolena blushes. "♪♪♪ It Is A Personal Matter. ♪♪♪" 11:43 TT: "oh, o-okay?" 11:44 TT: "h-hope w-whatever it is, it t-turns out for the b-best?" 11:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Currently I Am Having Doubts That It Will. ♪ I Believed Someone I Trusted Had Kept A Secret That I Now Fear She Did Not. ♪♪♪" 11:44 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Making Me Question Everything I Thought I Knew About Her. ♪♪♪" 11:45 TT: "oh, d-does t-this h-have a-anything to do w-with you t-talking to L-Lily?" 11:48 TT: "b-because y-your c-conversation s-seemed to h-have r-rattled her a bit?" 11:49 AA: "♪♪♪ ...Dear Fucking God, I Asked Her To Be Discreet. ♪♪♪" 11:51 TT: "oh, I a-already k-knew b-before? t-that's why she c-came to me? she was w-worried I had t-told you or s-something s-similar?" 11:51 AA: "♪♪♪ You Already Knew?! ♪♪♪" 11:51 AA: "♪♪♪ How Many People Knew? ♪♪♪" 11:52 AA: "♪♪♪ Did SHE Tell You? ♪♪♪" Kolena's emphasis on the word "SHE" makes it sound like she's not talking about Lily. "♪♪♪ Or Was I Indiscreet Somehow?! ♪♪♪" 11:53 TT: "w-wait a s-second? I t-think we had a m-misunderstanding s-somewhere?" 11:54 TT: "L-Lily t-told me she was a... M-Muse?" the last word is barely audible 11:55 TT: "she b-being L-Lily h-herself?" 11:56 AA: Kolena blinks a few times, then looks at Miloko suspiciously. Then her face becomes a mask. 11:57 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Yes, I Am Worried About Lily's Wellbeing If Her Secret Gets Out. ♪♪♪" 11:57 AA: "♪♪♪ We Saw What Happened To Thiago After All. ♪♪♪" 11:57 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Very Painful To See A Friend Being So Reckless. ♪♪♪" 11:58 TT: "yes? 'her' s-secret?" 11:59 AA: "♪♪♪ The Emphasis You Placed On The Word 'her' There Seemed Unnecessary And Accusatory. ♪♪♪" 12:00 TT: "I'm not a-accusing you of a-anything? in f-fact, I'm a-accusing m-myself?" 12:01 AA: "♪♪♪ What? ♪♪♪" 12:04 TT: Miloko hands a sheet to Kolena, "t-this is why I e-emphasized 'her'?" 12:04 AA: Kolena looks at the sheet, then squints her eyes at the classpect listed. "♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪" 12:06 AA: She hands it back to Miloko. "♪♪♪ Why Are You Trusting Me With This Information, Miloko? ♪ I Have It On Good Authority From Someone Who I Have A Great Deal Of Trust In....and Who I Now See Did Not Betray That Trust....that Revealing That Sort Of Information Could Easily Make A Person A Target. ♪♪♪" 12:07 TT: "b-because p-people w-will f-find out s-sooner or l-later? and I'd r-rather it be on my t-terms?" 12:08 AA: Kolena bites at her lip. "♪♪♪ That's A Fair Point. ♪ And Yet....Information Is Power, Miloko. ♪ As A Hero Of Light I Have To Be More Aware Of This More Than Most. ♪♪♪" 12:09 AA: "♪♪♪ Thiago's Class Change Was Not Even Common Knowledge, And He Ended Up In A Bad Way. ♪ Would Not The Muses Present In Our Session Be In An Equal Amount Of Danger? ♪♪♪" 12:10 TT: "y-yeah? t-that's why I'm t-telling p-people?" 12:10 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure I Understand Your Reasoning. ♪♪♪" 12:12 TT: "my a-aspect is R-Rage? a d-dangerous f-force no m-matter w-what? as a M-Muse, that d-danger is m-multiplied s-severalfold? I c-can't c-choose k-keeping a s-secret to p-protect m-myself if it c-could c-cost o-others t-theirs?" 12:13 TT: *(my own l-life) 12:14 AA: "♪♪♪ I Can See You Have Through This Through. ♪ It Is Noble Of You, And Yet....I Think If I Were In Your Situation, I Would Be Too Scared To Risk My Life In Such A Way Simply For The Sake Of Altruism, Short Of A Specific Person To Put Myself At Risk For. ♪♪♪" 12:17 TT: "t-that's a-alright, y-you're a L-Light h-hero? you d-don't h-have to try and p-prove y-you're one of the 'g-good g-guys'?" 12:22 AA: "♪♪♪ And Yet I Am The One Stuck On Derse Doing Heists With A Creep Who Stabbed Me And Who Is Now, Apparently, Even Worse Somehow. ♪♪♪" 12:24 TT: "the way you w-word it m-makes it s-sound l-like y-you're b-being f-forced i-into t-that s-situation?" 12:25 AA: "♪♪♪ Well, I Do Have The Option Of Being Stabbed Again. ♪♪♪" 12:26 TT: "it w-would be d-dumb to c-choose t-that o-option u-unless it was for the g-good of o-others to get s-stabbed?" 12:29 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose That's True. ♪♪♪" 12:29 AA: "♪♪♪ Still, How Much Good Can You Do If You Are Dead, Miloko? ♪♪♪" 12:30 TT: "how m-much h-harm m-might I c-cause if I'm a-alive?" 12:31 AA: Kolena shrugs. "♪♪♪ Unfortunately I Am Not A Seer, And I Am Unsure If My Role Would Allow Me To Fill In For One. ♪ I Have Sometimes Thought Of Trying, If Only To Follow In... ♪♪♪" she seems to realize where she's going and shakes her head. "♪♪♪ If Only To Fill In Now That Meouet Has Left Us. ♪♪♪" 12:32 AA: "♪♪♪ But Do You Think Others Are Not Capable Of Equal Amounts Of Harm? ♪ Have You Seen The Recklessness Of The Veterans, Despite Their Immense Powers? ♪♪♪" 12:34 TT: "yes, but the d-difference h-here is the a-absence of c-control? the v-veterans may m-make m-mistakes, but t-they can s-stop t-themselves if t-they r-risk i-injury to o-others?" 12:34 TT: "I c-cannot say the s-same for m-myself?" 12:35 AA: Kolena dismisses this with a swipe of her hands. "♪♪♪ Bah. ♪ I Am Not Entirely Convinced Most Of The Veterans Know How To Feed Themselves. ♪♪♪" 12:36 AA: "♪♪♪ Much Less Control Their Powers Well Enough To Stop Them From Hurting Others. ♪♪♪" 12:37 AA: "♪♪♪ If You Think About Your Actions Before Taking Them You Are Already Ahead Of Almost All Of Them That I Have Spoken To. ♪♪♪" 12:37 TT: "e-either way, we k-know t-they h-have all t-that p-power? v-very few p-people k-know of m-mine? t-that is why I n-need to t-tell?" 12:41 TT: "it is not as t-though I am a-asking to be k-killed? I m-merely b-believe t-that it is the r-right t-thing for e-everyone to be a-aware of my s-situation?" 12:41 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose That Makes Sense. ♪♪♪" 12:41 AA: Kolena looks at her feet for a little while. 12:42 AA: "♪♪♪ Do You Think That Others In Your Position--Master Class Players, I Mean--should Feel Similarly Obligated To Reveal Their Status? ♪♪♪" 12:43 TT: "no? no one s-should f-feel o-obligated to do a-anything? it is t-their own c-choice to m-make?" 12:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I See. ♪ Then You Are Not Going To Urge, Say, Lily For Example To Come Clean. ♪ Or Any Other Muses You Might Happen To Meet Or Suspect. ♪♪♪" 12:48 TT: "if t-they w-wanted to k-keep t-their s-status a s-secret, t-then t-they h-have m-made t-their c-choice and I w-will r-respect t-that?" 12:48 AA: "♪♪♪ And You Will Not Think Them Cowardly For Leaving People In The Dark, Despite Their Potential Power? ♪♪♪" 12:50 TT: "no, I t-think... e-everyone has t-their r-reasons for m-making the c-choices t-they m-make? and it is not f-fair to j-judge w-without k-knowing the w-whole s-story?" 12:53 AA: Kolena sighs, then straightens her shoulders. "♪♪♪ Very Well. ♪ Then Thank You Miloko. ♪ I Wish You Luck In Your Decided Path. ♪ And I Am Decidedly Better At Wishing People Luck Than Most People. ♪♪♪" 12:54 TT: "no p-problem? and t-thank you for t-talking w-with me?" 12:54 AA: "♪♪♪ Certainly. ♪♪♪" 12:54 AA: "♪♪♪ Is There Anything I Can Do To Put Lily's Mind At Ease? ♪♪♪" 12:55 AA: "♪♪♪ As You Have Helped Me Deal With....something That Was Troubling Me During My Discussion With Lily, I Feel I Owe It To You And By Proxy Her. ♪♪♪" 12:55 TT: "I'm j-just g-glad I c-could h-help?" 12:56 TT: "g-gods, I'm a h-horrible R-Rage h-hero? all I k-know how to do it m-make p-people f-feel b-better?" 12:57 AA: "♪♪♪ It Occurs To Me That True Control Of An Aspect, Particularly If That Control Were To Dip Into The Category Of Mastery, Would Include The Ability To Remove That Aspect Or Otherwise Obscure It. ♪♪♪" 12:58 AA: "♪♪♪ For Example, Why Should A Light Player Not Be Able To Become Invisible Simply By Making Light Flow Around Her Like A Water Off Of A Quackbeast's Back? ♪♪♪" 12:58 AA: "♪♪♪ For That Same Reason, Why Should A Rage Player Not Be Adept At Easing A Tumultuous Heart? ♪♪♪" 12:59 TT: "t-that m-makes s-sense?" 01:01 AA: "♪♪♪ In That Case I Do Not Think You Are A Horrible Rage Hero At All. ♪ If Anything You Are Engaging In A More Advanced Use Of Your Aspect Than Those Who Only Learn The More Obvious Methods Of Using It. ♪♪♪" 01:01 TT: "I l-like the way you t-think?" 01:02 AA: Kolena blushes a little. "♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪♪♪" 01:03 TT: "y-you're w-welcome?" 01:04 TT: "and if you e-ever n-need to t-talk a-about the s-stuff we t-talked a-about t-tonight, j-just let me k-know?" 01:04 TT: *(t-talk m-more) 01:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Okay. ♪ And If You Or Lily Figure Anything Out About Your Roles As Muses, And You Wish To Share Your Discovered With Someone Who Also Has A Class With No Mentors And Might Benefit From The Inspiration Of A Muse's Journey Of Self-discovery, I Think I Would Fall Under That Category. ♪♪♪" 01:05 AA: (( *discoveries )) 01:07 TT: "you k-know, w-wording it l-like t-that m-makes it e-extremely o-obvioust-that y-you're not t-telling the w-whole t-truth?" 01:09 AA: Kolena blushes and juts her lower lip out poutily. "♪♪♪ You Would Be Surprised The Number Of People Who Do Not Notice Little Things Like That, Miloko. ♪♪♪" 01:09 AA: "♪♪♪ But Perhaps I Need To Get More Used To Telling Direct Falsehoods. ♪♪♪" 01:10 AA: "♪♪♪ At Any Rate, The Offer Remains On The Table, Regardless Of My Wording Or My Actual Meaning. ♪♪♪" 01:16 TT: "s-sure? a-anything to h-help s-someone in the s-same b-boat as I?" 01:17 AA: Kolena looks at her feet, but her voice is heaping with gratitude. "♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪♪♪" 01:24 TT: "d-don't w-worry?" Miloko puts a hand on Kolena's shoulder "I w-will k-keep y-your s-secret s-safe? e-even if you are a-afraid to say it y-yourself?" 01:41 AA: "♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪ There Is More To It Than Fear Though. ♪ I Was Told By Someone I Trust That I Must Keep It Secret. ♪ And Until I Have Evidence That She Has Betrayed Me, I Do Not Intend To Go Against That. ♪♪♪" 01:43 TT: "do you f-fear d-disappointing her if you w-were to t-tell?" 01:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Suspect I Will Have Disappointed Her Even By Being Caught. ♪♪♪" 01:47 AA: Kolena looks down in shame. "♪♪♪ I Had Thought Myself Better Than That. ♪♪♪" 01:48 TT: "aww, d-don't f-feel bad? I m-mean you k-kept it s-secret for t-this l-long f-from e-everyone e-else?" 01:50 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps. ♪ But I Think She Could Have Kept The Secret Much Longer Than I Did. ♪♪♪" 01:52 AA: "♪♪♪ And I Suppose All Evidence Is That She Did Keep The Secret Longer Than I Have. ♪♪♪" 01:57 TT: "you s-still h-have a s-secret?" 01:58 AA: "♪♪♪ Other Than The One We Have Been Discussing? ♪ Not Really. ♪♪♪" 01:59 AA: "♪♪♪ I Mean....maybe A Small Personal One. ♪ But It Is No Longer Relevant Anyway. ♪♪♪" 01:59 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think Maybe The Ship Has Sailed On That One. ♪♪♪" 01:59 TT: "no, I m-mean, you h-haven't t-told me a-anything? I'm j-just g-guessing?" 01:59 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪" 01:59 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ I Suppose That's True. ♪♪♪" 01:59 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps That Will Have To Do For Now. ♪♪♪" 02:03 TT: "w-well, it was n-nice m-meeting you K-Kolena?" Miloko gives her a quick hug "I h-hope y-your d-dancing g-goes b-better now?" 02:06 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think It Will. ♪ Thank You Miloko. ♪♪♪" 02:06 AA: "♪♪♪ And Good Luck With Your Quest To Be One Of The 'good Guys.' ♪♪♪" 02:07 TT: "t-thank you? I'll see you l-later?" 02:08 AA: "♪♪♪ See You Later. ♪♪♪" 02:09 AA: Kolena gives one last creepified look around the morgue, then heads back toward the gym. Category:Kolena Category:Miloko